


[velvet?!??!?!: god im gay help]

by velvetiscake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, guys omg i can put shit here, twitch.tv/velvetiscake, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: FUCK ITZ MUNCHY ZTAFF CHAT GOD DAMN IT
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Bad has made a groupchat with 7 people!

[bad:D]: hello !! :]

[vurb-a-lurb]: LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOO NEW GC NEW GC 

[velvet?!??!?!?!]: HELL YEAH

[bad:D]: language :(

[b-b-b-b-boo-boomer uwu owo wittle f-f-f-fwoggy]: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ant]: boomer i will fucking block you if you dont change ur uzer rn

[b-b-b-b-boo-boomer uwu owo wittle f-f-f-fwoggy]: get a better phone than i will pisser


	2. zoinkerz hez gay

velvet?!?!?!? has made a chat with 2 people!

[velvet?!?!?!?]: god im gay help

[tapl :L]: sooooooooooooooooo like normal?

[velvet?!?!?!?]: NOT LIKE THAT

[b-b-b-boo-boomer uwu owo w-w-wittle fwoggy]: LMAOOOO IS CAKE PISSER IN LOVE?????

[velvet?!?!?!?]: MAYBE

[b-b-b-boo-boomer uwu owo w-w-wittle fwoggy]: WGO WHO WJO WHO WHO HWO WHO

[velvet?!?!?!?]: YK THE A GUY CUZ IM NOT SAYINF HIS NAME

[tapl :L]: YOU LIK E ANT!?!Q>>W@Q>>MLS>

[velvet?!?!?!?]: YES GOD FUCK


	3. FUCK FUCK RUZHED CHAPTER DOR VELVET ZBIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUSHED CUZ I HAVE LIKE 20 MINUTEZ UNTILL TODAY ENDZ

[velvet?!?!?!]: you guys guess whay

[SKEEPY]: u DID

[velvet?!?!?!]: what no  
[velvet?!?!?!]: its my birthday fucking dumbass

[SKEEPY]: oh  
[SKEEPY]: HAPP U Y BIRTHDSTA VEOVET

[velvet?!?!?!]: what  
[velvet?!?!?!]: @bad:D help

[bad:D]: 'happy birthday velvet'

[velvet?!?!?!]: oh  
[velvet?!?!?!]: thatznkn skeepy

[SKEEPY]: ofcf velverf

BRO DMZ?@!?@??/@?/2///

[ant]: id literally get bullied if i sent this to the gc so im just gonna send it in dms :]  
[ant]: happy birthday man, i hope you have a good day, and i kinda need to talk to you later on if thats okay :D

[velvet?!?!?!]: 1, thank you <3 and 2, of course, just message me when you need to


	4. confessions lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nnnnnnnnnnnnn GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i base this off how i got with my bf yes

[ant]: ok so just to get to the point, i really like you, in a crush type way, and i tried for like 3 months to get it off my mind and i literally couldnt, so i really need to get it off my chest and admit that i quite literally love you, and of course, you dont have to accept this its all up to you. so, will you be my bf?

[velv :3]: ..  
[velv :3]: okay holy shit uhm first off, i literally fell for u when i first saw a picture of you and second, yes i will be ur bf <3

{Munchy admins ! :D}

[ant]: LETS FUCKING GOO I DID IT 

[bad :D]: yay !! and language >:c

[ant]: sorry :c

[fwoggy boomer :3333333]: YOU FINALLY GOT WITH THE CAKE BOY?????

[cake boy *fuckboy face*]: CEKKKKKKKDMNK NECSXIHRWJKDCNS 

[ant]: yes boomer, i did

[fwoggy boomer :3333333]: CONGRATwWS

{announcements}

[SKEEPY]: @everyone EVEVERTYUOME CONGERATS ANTGHN AND VELBE T FRO FINALLY GRTTIN G TOGETHER

[bad :D]: @everyone EVERYONE! CONGRATS ANT AND VELVET FOR FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER!

{main-chat}

[vurb-a-lurb]: CONGRATS GAYSQ!!

[zelky]: congrats

[pvp but mega]: wtf since when was this here but good job ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZORRY FOR NOT UPLOADINGB I WAS GROUNDED LMAO anywayz drin k watter eat and take ur medicine ily >:(

**Author's Note:**

> v v v v v zhort chapter cuz man.... vel iz tired


End file.
